


Truth or Dare?

by glowlikethefireflies



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne is in denial, Crushes, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gilbert is a charmer, Josie Pye is evil, Mutual Pining, Post-Season/Series 02, School, Shirbert, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowlikethefireflies/pseuds/glowlikethefireflies
Summary: The school-kids of Avonlea decide to play a game of "Truth or Dare?"....first kisses are not something to be shared with others. It’s supposed to be an intimate moment alone for two people and no one else. Not a game. Not if you want it to truly be romantical, of course.





	1. A simple dare

“Come on, Anne! It’ll be fun!” Diana reassured her.

 

Most of the class had stayed after Ms. Stacey dismissed them for the day. It was Josie Pye’s idea, of course. Truth or dare? _Another childish game,_ Anne thought to herself. But Diana was convinced otherwise. Perhaps it wouldn’t be as bad as Spin the Bottle. It was a rainy October day. Anne didn’t exactly relish the thought of trudging home through the mud in the pouring rain.

 

“Okay, okay. But only because you begged,” Anne sighed to her friend.

 

“Oh, Anne! I knew you’d relent...perhaps because Gilbert will be there?” Diana smirked.

 

“Absolutely not,” Anne cried, her eyebrows furrowed, “there’s not a thing on this planet that I would do just because Gilbert Blythe is doing it.”

 

“Oh no?” a teasing voice came from behind Anne. Her eyes widened as she spun around to see none other than Gilbert himself.

 

“No,” Anne confirmed, trying to collect herself. She crossed her arms defiantly and held her nose up in the air.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that. I, for one, would follow anything that Anne Shirley-Cuthbert does,” he said.

 

Anne breathed through her nose and rolled her eyes, “well, I guess we’ll see about that.”

 

Gilbert simply smiled in response and shot Diana a knowing look. Diana giggled in response, which only sent death glares from Anne.

 

“Sorry,” Diana quickly dropped her smile.

 

Diana and Anne took their seats in the circle next to Ruby and Jane. Gilbert sat across from them, right next to Charlie. Anne could see Gilbert lean over and say something quietly to Charlie, which made the latter boy look directly at her. She felt her face burn as she quickly looked away, focusing on Josie as she stood to explain the rules.

 

“Everyone gets at least one turn to ask truth or dare to someone else. We will go around the circle, so everyone has a chance. No one can be asked back to back questions, but you can ask someone who has already answered. Does everyone understand?”

 

The group collectively nodded, and the game soon began.

 

“Moody, truth or dare?” Jane asked.

 

“Uhh...” Moody blushed and looked around. The boy thought about it for a few moments, garnering a few annoyed sighs and finger taps before he finally said, “truth!”

 

“What’s the worst thing you’ve ever eaten?” Jane asked.

 

“Oh, boy. Escargot!” he replied, face turning green at the memory.

 

The group laughed and clapped before continuing around the circle. The game continued until finally reaching Josie. She stood and turned directly to Gilbert.

 

“Gilbert Blythe, truth or dare?”

 

Gilbert sighed and looked around the room. Everyone was staring at him expectantly. Anne pressed her lips together as she watched him considered his choice. At this point, he'd been dared to do a handstand, which he failed miserably, as well as forced to tell an embarrassing story about himself as a young child. 

 

“Come on, Gilbert! Choose dare!” Moody shouted.

 

“Alright, alright. Dare,” Gilbert said.

 

Josie’s face turned positively sinister as she bellowed out, “I dare you to kiss Anne Shirley.”

 

A collective gasp filled the room. And then, silence. Gilbert knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. None of the other dares were like this. They were all relatively innocent and certainly not romantical. Anne felt all eyes turn to her and so she instinctively looked over to Diana. Diana gave her a shrug of uncertainty in reply. Anne looked up to Gilbert, who was now staring directly at her. Her face felt hot once again, but for a completely different reason.

 

“Well, go on then,” Josie sneered from above, “and for real this time, Anne. Not a chaste kiss on the cheek.”

 

Anne glanced over at Josie, who had the most peculiar look on her face. As if she had plotted this whole thing just to torture Anne. She wouldn’t put it past her. Suddenly, Anne found herself filled with rage. So, she quickly stood up and brushed off her pinafore. She adjusted her braids and took a deep breath. Gilbert slowly rose from the floor and made his way over to her. The silence was deafening.

 

“Anne, we don’t have to—” he said, his voice just above a whisper.

 

“No,” she replied, “I won’t let her win.”

 

Anne looked down at her feet. She interlaced her fingers to stop them from visibly trembling. She could feel Gilbert’s eyes boring into her, so she closed her own. Suddenly, she felt a hand cup her jaw and a soft thumb caress her cheek. Next thing she knew, Gilbert captured her top lip between his. She instinctively reached up and graced the hand that held her face. His lips felt cool but soft against her own. Anne had imagined kissing plenty of times before, but all her wild imaginations combined could not compare to this moment. Gilbert pulled back slightly to take a breath before recapturing her lips against his in a second, much softer kiss.

 

Just as quickly as it began, it was over. Gilbert withdrew his hands from her and cleared his throat. Anne dared to open her eyes. What she saw made her stomach flutter so hard she thought she might just float away. His eyes, bright and hazel, were staring right back into hers; they were searching, as if to find an answer that she would surely never give.

 

A loud round of cheers and hollering filled the room, along with copious amounts of laughing. Anne tore her eyes away from Gilbert’s and looked around the room. Josie, Billy, and a host of others were laughing hysterically.

 

“Wow, Gilbert, didn’t know you had it in you!” Billy laughed.

 

"I can't believe you _actually_ kissed!" Josie cackled. 

 

Anne looked down at her feet again and slowly backed away from Gilbert and out of the circle. Voices were saying her name, but they sounded muffled and distant. Her ears were clouded, and her eyes stung with tears. She grabbed her books and ran out the door.  


	2. A complex confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert tries to talk to Anne after what happened, but Anne is her typical, stubborn self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in posting this chapter! Life happens, you know :)

Anne’s feet sunk heavy into the mud with each step. The rain continued to fall as she made her way to the tree line just outside the schoolhouse. How dare that Josie Pye humiliate her in front of everyone?! Just when things were finally feeling normal. Just when she could finally be herself.

 

Her steps grew softer as she walked into the forest, the rain being caught by the branches above. She came up to a particularly large tree and collapsed against it. Footsteps drew nearer as she gripped a hollowed-out portion of the trunk. The bark felt rough but calming against her fingertips.

 

“Anne?” a voice called out from a distance.

 

Anne closed her eyes, “I’m here, Diana.”

 

When she opened her eyes again, Diana and Gilbert stood before her. She felt face flush and turned her attention to Diana.

 

“Don’t pay any mind to them, Anne. Josie and Billy are bullies,” Diana said as she knelt down across from Anne.

 

“I know that Diana, but everyone was laughing. It was absolutely awful,” Anne cried.

 

“Not everyone was laughing,” Diana sighed.

 

Anne wiped away her own tears and took a few shaky breaths.

 

“You forgot your coat when you ran out of the schoolhouse. Gilbert brought it for you...and he has something he wants to say to you,” Diana said, looking back at the boy in question.  

 

Anne turned to Gilbert, who looked very uncertain.

 

“Are you alright with...umm,” Diana gestured toward Gilbert.

 

“I’m fine, Diana. You can go on home,” Anne replied.

 

Diana gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and Anne forced a smile in response.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Diana said quietly.

 

Anne nodded and watched her walk away. She then turned her attention back toward Gilbert.

 

“I, um, you forgot your coat,” he said lamely.

 

He took a few steps closer and she reached up to take it from him. She stood up and put on the coat, welcoming the warmth around her. Gilbert watched her carefully as she took a deep breath and sighed before speaking.

 

“I imagine it must’ve been quite embarrassing for you back there. After all, I _was_ the laughing stock of spin the bottle a few months ago. You’re lucky you missed out on that one – that would’ve been FAR worse circumstances to be forced to...you know. Though I doubt a person such as yourself would partake in such a silly childish game in the first place—” Anne rambled.  

 

“Anne,” Gilbert interrupted.

 

“I’m sorry you had to kiss me,” Anne said suddenly.

 

Gilbert furrowed his brows and stuck his hands in his pockets. He shifted his feet, shaking his head as he looked down at the forest floor.

 

“I’m not,” he said.

 

“You’re what?” Anne asked.

 

“I’m not sorry we kissed,” he said with a nervous chuckle, “I’m only sorry that it happened there, in front of everyone.”

 

She was silent for a moment. What was he saying? That he actually wanted to kiss her? Her? Plain Anne Shirley? She regarded him for a moment before shaking her head and crossing her arms.

 

“Right, because you were humiliated everyone had to see you with me,” she spat back at him.

 

“What? Anne, you misunderstand. I—”

 

“You know what, Gilbert? Save it. I’ve already been embarrassed enough for one day and I’d like to go home. So, if you’ll excuse me,” she said as she pushed past him.

 

“Anne, please,” Gilbert called out as she walked away.

 

But she ignored his pleas and hustled toward Green Gables as quickly as her feet would carry her. Anne was not emotionally prepared enough to handle whatever Gilbert was about to say to her. Her automatic reaction was to be defensive and angry toward him. She couldn’t help it. It was purely instinctual. Maybe it was because she was afraid? Of what, Anne was never sure. She only knew that she had to check herself practically every moment she interacted with Gilbert. It was maddening to be sure. To have such little control over her emotions about some dumb boy. She contemplated the events of that afternoon the whole way back, not even noticing the rain soaking her from head to toe.

 

“Oh, Anne! For heaven’s sake. Look what you’ve done to the floor!” Marilla’s shrill voice broke her from her thoughts.

 

When had she arrived home? Were her thoughts so preoccupied that she hadn’t even paid attention before slopping her wet boots all over the kitchen floor?

 

“Marilla! I’m so sorry, truly. I didn’t mean to get mud in the kitchen!”

 

“Yes, well, please hurry up and take those boots off at once, we don’t need you tracking it all through the house now do we?” Marilla sighed.

 

“I’m sorry, Marilla. I’ll clean it up right away,” Anne said quickly.

 

“Hello there, Anne,” Matthew smiled at her.

 

“Forgive me, Matthew, I’ve gone and made a mess again,” Anne replied.

 

“It’s alright. Nothing we can’t clean up,” Matthew reassured her.

 

“Nothing _Anne_ can’t clean up, she was the one who tracked the mud in, after all,” Marilla reminded him.

 

Matthew gave Anne a sympathetic face as she hurried off to clean up her boots.

 

Anne welcomed the distraction of cleaning. She was able to get through her studies for the evening and help Marilla with dinner. Until it was time for bed, Anne pretended that the events of the day hadn’t happened. If Marilla knew she had been kissing Gilbert Blythe just hours ago, she’d never let her go to school again! The moment Anne’s head hit the pillow, her thoughts were only Gilbert.

 

His touch was so gentle, so caring. She could still feel his hand upon her cheek. She could still feel his lips pressed against her own. Her fingers absentmindedly traced where he’d been that day. Her stomach swirled as the memory of his eyes so close to hers came flooding back. The warmth that came from his stare felt like no other.

 

Why was she letting herself get so wrapped up in this? Was she that desperate for a romance that she’d allowed herself to fall for _Gilbert Blythe_? Even when he’d been gone for almost a year, she still thought of him more often than she’d care to admit. But now, after today? How could they ever go back to the way things were before they kissed?


	3. An oblivious Anne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne continues to be in denial, even after some encouragement from her friends. 
> 
> Gilbert has something to say to Anne, but is she ready?

When Anne returned to school, she was bound and determined not to give Gilbert Blythe the time of day. She wouldn’t look in his direction, not even if forced. Looking at Gilbert would only bring her back to their last moments together. What did he want to say? Curiosity was one of Anne’s strongest traits. But this was different. This was uncharted territory. If she figuratively opened the door for him to say...whatever it was he wanted to say, she might not know how to handle it.

 

On one hand, Anne did not want to ruin the friendship she had with him. Or with Ruby—because Lord knows Ruby would never forgive her for such betrayal as stealing her future beau. But on the other hand, Anne knew she had some sort of different feelings for Gilbert. Being around him made her feel...well, different. She could never place her finger on it. He clearly lived to tease her, though it was never merciless or ill-intentioned.

 

Gilbert simply had an effect on Anne. And it terrified her.

 

As she made her way up the schoolhouse steps, Anne felt the oddest sense of apprehension come over her. Suddenly, she remembered what Billy, Josie, and a few of the others had done the last time she was here. They laughed at her. And due to her preoccupation with thoughts of Gilbert, she’d completely blocked this from her memory.

 

Anne pressed her lips together and held her breath as she turned the cold, metal handle of the schoolhouse. She slowly pushed the door open and breathed a sigh of relief as she realized it was quiet. She was still quite early, and not many of her classmates had shown up yet. She quickly removed her coat and took her seat in the classroom.

 

“Anne?” a quiet voice came from behind her.

 

Anne whipped around to see Ruby looking back at her with a rather hesitant face.

 

“Ruby! Good morning!” Anne replied, trying not to look as flustered as she felt.

 

“Yes, good morning,” Ruby feigned a smile. “Are you ok after...what happened?”

 

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?” Anne said nervously.

 

Ruby furrowed her brows, “you seemed a bit shaken up afterward is all. You ran out of the schoolhouse.”

 

“Yes, well...people were laughing, Ruby. It was embarrassing,” Anne blushed and looked down.

 

“So, you didn’t enjoy it?” Ruby asked.

 

Anne’s eyes flashed back up at Ruby with shock, “What?! Enjoy it? I-I-I don’t—”

 

“You got to kiss Gilbert Blythe!” Ruby whispered as a huge smile overtook her tiny face.

 

Anne was surprised Ruby seemed happy about this. She assumed Ruby would be heartbroken that Anne got to kiss Gilbert before her. Surely this would upset her, not make her giddy!

 

“Um, yes...I did,” Anne said quietly. She felt his gaze on her and immediately stiffened. No. She would not give in. She would not acknowledge him.

 

“I want to hear all about it at lunch!” Ruby whispered and broke into a giggle.

 

Anne smiled tightly and turned back to face the front of the classroom. This was going to be a long day.

 

Diana arrived soon after, but at least she knew better than to ask Anne about the kiss. Anne would tell her all about it, and honestly at that, but only when they were far outside of earshot of any of their classmates. Even Ruby.

 

As Miss Stacy began the day’s lesson, Anne tried to pretend Gilbert didn't exist. But he spoke up in class just as often as Anne did, which made her promise to ignore him all the more difficult. She dared not turn her head, not even when Miss Stacey wandered to his side of the room to lecture. To keep him out of her peripheral vision was not easy, but it is what she had to do for the sake of her sanity. 

 

Once lunch came, Anne quickly gathered her things and joined the girls in the corner of the room. She could see Ruby practically shaking with excitement as she laid out her food. 

 

“So, Anne, tell us all about it!” Ruby whispered with glee.

 

Diana, Tillie, and Jane nodded and giggled in the circle. Anne looked at Diana, who gave her a sympathetic smile.

 

“It was so romantic!” Tillie sighed.

 

“Was it a good kiss?” Jane asked.

 

“Were his lips as soft as they look?” Ruby cooed.

 

“Well, I—” Anne started and paused. How would she explain this? She couldn’t be completely honest without showing her feelings toward Gilbert—if she can call it that. But to lie to her friends would be so cruel. What a quandary!

 

“Come on, Anne, we’re dying here,” Tillie begged.

 

Anne cleared her throat and whispered, “...it was a nice kiss. Though I’m certainly no expert. And his lips were soft, Ruby, yes. There, are you happy?”

 

Ruby, Tillie, and Jane all broke into hysterical laughter as she finished speaking.

 

“Oh, what I wouldn’t do to be you,” Ruby sighed as she gently ran her hand over her face.

 

“Well, it wasn’t that fantastical, to be completely honest,” Anne groaned.

 

“No? Why not?” Jane asked.

 

Anne looked across the room to make sure people weren’t eavesdropping. The room was already quite loud so no one was paying attention: they were in the clear. She sighed deeply and tugged on her braids.

 

“You must realize it was embarrassing for me. It was absolutely disquieting! People were laughing, Josie and Billy were mocking me...there couldn’t have been a worse time or place to be kissed,” Anne replied.

 

“But Anne...wasn’t it obvious?” Ruby asked.

 

Anne frowned and shook her head, “isn’t what obvious?”

 

Ruby looked at the other girls and they all smiled in response. Anne looked around at them nervously, not sure what they were getting at.

 

“Come on, Anne, surely you must know?” Tillie asked.

 

“Yeah, you of all people should know!” Jane agreed.

 

Now Anne was feeling angry. What kind of game was this? She looked over to Diana, who had grown rather quiet.

 

“Diana?”

 

The brunette sighed and looked down to smooth her skirt. She looked back up to Anne with a look of certainty on her face.

 

“Anne, Gilbert likes you,” Diana said quietly.

 

“Likes me? What do you mean?” Anne asked, suddenly feeling anxious. Her heartrate was quickening its pace as she felt each beat against her chest.

 

“You know...he _likes_ you likes you,” Diana replied.

 

“Gilbert’s _in love_ with you!” Ruby quickly corrected her. 

 

Anne’s face instantly flushed red. Thankfully, no one seemed to have heard Ruby. Heaven knows that would have made this a million times more embarrassing.

 

“That’s not true,” Anne insisted.

 

“Did you see the way he looked at you after you kissed?” Ruby asked.

 

“It was magical!” Tillie said.

 

“I don’t—I-I can’t—” Anne stuttered as she gathered her lunch.  

 

“Oh, come on, Anne! We’re just having fun,” Ruby said.

 

“Well, I am not. I do not wish to embarrass myself any further. And if you were true friends, you wouldn’t subject me to such humiliation and lies,” Anne replied before she stomped out of the schoolhouse. Diana called out to her as she left but she pretended not to hear.

 

Though the rain had soaked everything just days before, the ground was now dry. Anne found a tree stump and decided to finish her lunch there. No one else wanted to eat outside, because it was still quite chilly. But Anne didn’t mind. Anything to be alone.

 

Someone cleared their throat behind her just then. She whipped around to see source of all her troubles. Gilbert Blythe.

 

“Hi,” he said quietly.

 

Anne rolled her eyes and turned back the other way. She continued to eat her lunch as if he weren’t there.

 

“Anne?”

 

Silence.

 

“I noticed you left rather suddenly, and I wanted to make sure everything was ok.”

 

More silence.

 

“Are you ignoring me now?”

 

Anne closed her eyes and crossed her arms defiantly.

 

“I guess you could say that’s fair,” he paused, “but you weren’t the only one that was there. I was too...and there are many things I would like to say to you...but I would rather say them to your face.”

 

He chuckled warmly behind her as she remained silent and held her breath.

 

“Anyway, I um—I can wait. So, whenever you're ready...I'll be around,” he finished.

 

His footsteps slowly retreated, and Anne finally let go of the breath she’d been holding. This was not going to be easy. Ignoring someone in theory sounded rather simple. Pretend they don't exist and go on living life as such. Eventually, that person will take the hint and leave you alone. But one thing became clear to Anne in that moment.

 

She can only avoid Gilbert Blythe for so long. 


	4. Coincidence or fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne struggles to avoid Gilbert. 
> 
> Diana pries for all the details.

“Ruby and Charlie, you will be partners,” Miss Stacey announced as she made her way through the room.

 

Anne felt panic ensue as it dawned on her who was left without partners.

 

“And that just leaves Anne and Gilbert,” Miss Stacey said as she smiled at Anne.

 

Sounds of stifled laughter filled the room at her announcement. Mortified, Anne turned toward Diana, who gave her a shrug.

 

“Maybe it’s fate?” Diana whispered to her.

 

Fate? Where in life did she go wrong to deserve such torture? It was bad enough being in the same room as Gilbert, but being partners? That was a whole new level of cruelty. Just when she'd vowed to ignore him. The universe was truly not on her side. 

 

“Anne?” came a voice from above her.

 

She didn’t need to look. Of course it was him.

 

“I guess we’re partners,” Gilbert said with a light chuckle.

 

Anne rose from her seat and did not look at him. Instead, she made a bypass and headed straight toward Miss Stacey. The teacher was seated at her desk and busy sorting papers. Anne cleared her throat and straightened her braids.

 

“Miss Stacey?” she asked as she approached her desk.

 

“Yes, Anne?” the teacher looked up from her work.

 

“I’m afraid I cannot work with my partner,” Anne replied.

 

“Gilbert? Why ever not? I thought you two were friends...or at least friendly?” Miss Stacey said with a small smile.

 

She looked behind Anne, which told her that Gilbert was standing not far away. Anne flared her nostrils and crossed her arms tight across her chest.

 

“That is not the case. I would like a new partner,” Anne said.

 

“I’m afraid it’s too late to switch, Anne. Everyone has already started on the assignment. Please show good gamesmanship and work with Gilbert,” Miss Stacey replied, and went back to her work.

 

Anne shook her head and turned around to come face to face with Gilbert.

 

“You don’t want to be partners?” he asked, confusion and hurt clear on his face.

 

She said nothing and went back to her desk. Seconds later, he slowly took his place next to her and sighed. 

 

“I guess we can divide the work evenly if you don’t want to talk,” Gilbert said.

 

Anne nodded and began splitting up the work accordingly. His presence made her want to rage and at the very same time...melt. Her heart was constantly at war. She could sense his eyes on her every so often, as if he wanted to say something or ask a question. But he never had the nerve to speak.

 

Part of her knew she was being ridiculous, but the other part was too stubborn to care. She could not fall for Gilbert Blythe. She was not that girl. 

 

Anne shook her head, as if to shake him from her thoughts. She instead turned to focus on the work in front of her. The assignment was to read two poems and then have a discussion as to the substance of both pieces. Ordinarily, this would be the highlight of her day. Instead, she felt distracted by the boy sitting next to her. She could quite literally _feel_ him sitting next to her. The scent of fresh cut wood emitted from him. She could even hear him breathe every so often.

 

Thankfully, Miss Stacey announced that they had only a few minutes left of class and that they could pick up where they left off tomorrow. It was then that Anne took a deep breath and turned to Gilbert.

 

“I suppose we can look over each other’s work tomorrow?” she asked, not quite meeting his eyes.

 

“Yes, that sounds perfect,” he replied.

 

She could hear the eagerness in his voice, as if he’d been waiting this whole time to talk. Her eyes met his for a brief moment and she felt her stomach flutter. His gaze was intense, as always, but also searching for something in hers. Swallowing hard, she gave a quick nod and gathered up her things.

* * *

“So, are you going to tell me everything now?” Diana asked as they entered the clearing.

 

Anne looked around for eavesdroppers, but none were to be found. Snow was slowly fluttering down – the first snowfall of the season. It was brisk, but not terribly cold yet. Still, Anne shivered in that moment and glared over at Diana.

 

“ _Everything_? There’s not that much to tell, I’m afraid,” Anne sighed.

 

“But you _kissed_ Gilbert Blythe!” Diana practically shrieked.

 

“Shhhhh!” Anne immediately clasped her mitten over Diana’s mouth. “Diana, are you insane? Do you want someone to hear?”

 

“Oh, come on,” her friend pried her hand away, “no one is around. We can talk.”

 

Anne sighed and nodded, “okay, but you’re too eager. I mean, this is serious! Honestly, you’re practically frothing at the mouth.”

 

She shot the brunette an annoyed look, to which she quickly wiped the smile off her face.

 

“You're right, it's serious,” Diana nodded, before letting another small smile break through.

 

Anne giggled in response, “okay, okay. So, what do you want to know?”

 

“How was it?” Diana immediately spat.

 

“I don't know, I’ve...I’ve never felt such a feeling before...it was like lightning, if lightning were pleasant,” Anne blushed.

 

“So, you did enjoy it then?” Diana inquired.

 

“Fine, yes, I enjoyed it. It was so much more than what I expected a kiss to be,” Anne said with glee.

 

“Will you admit that you like Gilbert now?” Diana nudged her shoulder against Anne’s.

 

“What?!” Anne stopped in her tracks.

 

“Anne, a person doesn’t experience those things over a kiss with someone that they don’t have feelings for,” she sighed.

 

“How would you know?” Anne asked while crossing her arms.

 

“Well, I may not know from personal experience, but from all I’ve heard from others...that’s what happens. Now, Gilbert cares for you deeply. Surely you must know that?”

 

“Di—” she started to interrupt.

 

“No, Anne. That is the truth. Anyone and everyone can see that but you,” Diana shook her head.

 

Anne closed her mouth and exhaled deeply through her nose.

 

“Now, do you like Gilbert?” Diana asked.

 

The redhead groaned and readjusted her bag. Could she really just admit such a thing? After swearing to loathe him for all eternity?

 

“Fine. I like Gilbert...as a friend,” Anne said defiantly.

 

Diana gave her a look that said she didn’t quite believe her. Still, she shook her head.

 

“You should tell him,” Diana responded.

 

“What? That’s ridiculous!”

 

“Right now he probably thinks that you hate him after your display in school today. Come on, Anne. He deserves to know the _truth_.”

 

“And what exactly is that?” Anne huffed.

 

“Only you know that,” Diana replied and continued walking.

 

Anne swallowed hard and bit her lip in contemplation. Maybe Diana was right. Perhaps she should talk to Gilbert. But what would she even say? “Sorry I’m an absolute lunatic because I like you!"?

 

Oh, no.

 

She really did like Gilbert. After everything that has happened between them—through all the ups and downs, he’s always been on her side. From day one, he was there for her. He defended her when he didn’t even know her! How could she not like him? Admitting that to herself was difficult enough...but to admit that to him? Impossible.

 

Anne groaned at the thought of this conversation. Though words were typically her forte, this particular set of words did not come easy to her. Gilbert, I like you. How hard could that be? Worst case scenario, she could fall back to clarifying she only meant “as a friend”. Diana may have seen through her, but what would he know?

 

“Anne, are you coming?” Diana called out to her.

 

“Yes, sorry!” she called back.

 

Diana gave her a quizzical, almost suspicious look.

 

“What were you thinking just now?” she asked.

 

“Hmm? Oh, nothing,” Anne said quickly.

 

“Really? You seemed rather deep in thought...it wouldn’t have anything to do with a certain—”

 

“Diana!” Anne squawked.

 

“If you wanted to say something to him, now would be the time,” she said.

 

“Oh yeah? And why is that?” Anne asked.

 

“Because his house is just through those trees,” Diana pointed through the clearing with a grin on her face.


	5. Moment interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne finally forgoes her stubborn ways and talks to Gilbert.

Anne found herself on Gilbert Blythe’s doorstep. She’d been standing there for approximately two minutes just trying to summon the courage to knock. As she stood there, freezing and weighing her options, she could not help but notice the stillness in the air. Winter was fast approaching. Though it was only October, there was already snow on the ground. Anne fumbled with her mittens and chewed her bottom lip anxiously.

 

Gilbert had always been forgiving with her, even when she was at her absolute worst (aka "the slate incident"). But she'd never truly shared her feelings with him before. What's the worst that could happen? Anne tried not to let her mind go there. 

 

With a dramatic sigh, she reached up her hand and knocked three times. Moments later, the door opened, and Gilbert appeared.

 

“Anne?” he greeted with a curious smile.

 

“Hi, can I come in for a few minutes?” she asked.

 

He nodded quickly and stood back to let her inside. She unraveled her scarf and took off her bookbag. He offered to set them down for her as he closed the door.

 

“Thank you,” she smiled.

 

“Here, why don’t we go into the next room? It’s a bit warmer in there,” he said.

 

She simply nodded and followed his lead. It was indeed warmer, which was a relief to Anne after being out in the cold for so long. How long was she on his doorstep? Her cheeks felt ablaze and she wasn't sure if it was from the cold or what she was about to do. She spun around quickly to face him straight on.

 

“Gilbert?” her voice squeaked.

 

“Yes?” he quirked an eyebrow.

 

“I’m sorry for how I’ve been treating you,” she said with a sigh.

 

“It’s okay—”

 

“No, it’s not. I’ve been cruel and unfeeling and inconsiderate and just plain stupid—”

 

“Anne, come on,” he interrupted, “you are none of those things. Sure, you may have been a little...icy...lately, but I don’t blame you for that. It’s completely understandable.”

 

“Is it?” she asked, incredulously.

 

“Well, no, maybe not,” he admitted with a chuckle, “but given the circumstances...”

 

Anne swallowed hard and slowly nodded. Why was he always so forgiving with her? Especially after all the wretched things she’s said and done to him over the past two years? Is he truly _that_ good of a person? Anne simply did not understand Gilbert Blythe.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Anne said suddenly.

 

He nodded, “of course.”

 

“Why are you so kind to me?”

 

Gilbert furrowed his brows, “what’re you—”

 

“After everything that’s happened. All the horrible things I’ve said and done to you...you always seem to find it in you to forgive me. That is one thing I’ve never quite understood about you,” her voice faltered, “You defended me before you even knew me. I broke my slate _over your head_ and you said nothing. I said some rather odd, unfeeling statements toward you after your father passed away. But you managed to move on from it. No one is that forgiving or considerate...especially with me. Can you tell me why? Why do you _always_ forgive me?”

 

“It’s probably because I like you,” Gilbert replied. He looked so content and satisfied with his answer. As if his words simply explained everything.

 

“You like me?” Anne asked, “that’s all you have to say?”

 

“Well,” he smirked, “don’t make that sound so small.”

 

“And just what is that supposed to mean?” she crossed her arms.

 

He sighed and shuffled his feet. Why was this so complex? Why was he making this harder than it needed to be? All she asked was a simple question.

 

“Well?” she asked, impatiently.

 

“Anne.” Gilbert said softly.

 

His eyes met hers—and then she knew. It wasn’t complex at all; it was really quite simple. In one instant, it was perfectly clear to her. She finally saw what everyone else had supposedly seen for so long. Perhaps he’d shown this before, but she’d been too dense or stubborn to notice. The way he looked at her: It was longing. It was adoration. Gilbert liked her. He _liked_ her.

 

“Oh,” Anne found herself whispering.

 

“Oh?” Gilbert echoed her with questioning.

 

“Well...thank you.” she blushed.

 

“You’re welcome?” he chuckled.

 

She blushed even more profusely and dropped her eyes to the floor—anywhere but at him.

 

“I don’t know what exactly you’re thanking me for, honestly,” he admitted.

 

“I like you, Gilbert!” she blurted out.

 

His eyes shot up in surprise of her sudden outburst. She liked him? Who was she kidding?

 

“I mean, not like a friend—though I do like you like as a friend! But not a _friend_ -friend, really, I—” she rambled.

 

“Anne—” he stepped closer.

 

“—it’s more than _like_. Like is such a small word, don’t you think? I don’t know quite how to quantify it actually,” she continued to ramble, “which is strange because I always know how to express my feelings and-and thoughts and emotions. But with this—with you—it’s different. I don’t know how to describe it, other than to say that it’s indescribable! You probably have NO idea what I’m talking about because I’m—"

 

“Anne—”

 

She stopped, and finally dared to meet his eyes.

 

“I understand what you mean,” he said.

 

“You do?” her eyes were watering.

 

"Of course. You do not need to explain yourself, not with me," he said softly.

 

She felt her breath hitch as they drifted closer to each other. His fingers grazed the inside of her wrist down to her fingertips. He paused there for a moment, as if asking a question. She looked at him curiously and then his hand in hers. 

 

Inching closer, she could feel the heat radiating off his body. As her face neared his, she paused. Her eyes flickered to his throat as it bobbed up and down somewhat nervously. The room was dead silent save for her shaky breaths. He angled his head down toward her, mere centimeters away. She felt his breath against her nose, cool and calm.

 

“Blythe! You in here?”

 

Bash’s voice pierced the air like a sharp knife. The pair instinctively retracted from one another as Bash entered the room. Gilbert rubbed the back of his neck anxiously as Anne crossed her arms and looked down.

 

“’Aye, Anne-with-an-e! Didn’t know Blythe was expectin’ company,” he said as if it were a question.

 

The sly grin on his face made it clear he was well aware of the situation before him. Anne felt her face flush as she forced herself to revert back to normal, not-about-to-kiss-Gilbert-mode again.

 

“Oh, Bash! It’s so nice to see you,” Anne smiled, pretending her cheeks weren’t on fire.

 

“The pleasure is all mine,” Bash beamed in response.

 

“Bash, you wanted something?” Gilbert asked.

 

“Yeah, was going to see if you could help me chop some more wood. It’s gettin’ cold up here just like last year!” he replied, rubbing his hands together.

 

“Well, that’s seasons for you, Bash. Winter always comes back around here in Avonlea,” Gilbert sighed.

 

Bash looked between Anne and Gilbert and gave a knowing smile. Gilbert furrowed his brows at his actions, clearing his throat in an irritated way. Bash looked to him once again as Gilbert’s eyes went wide.

 

“Pardon the interruption. It was lovely to see you, Anne,” Bash said.

 

“You too, Bash,” Anne nodded.

 

“We can get the wood later, Blythe—long as I don’t freeze before then!” Bash said as he exited the room.

 

Gilbert rolled his eyes and shook his head. Anne wrung her hands together nervously as he slowly made his way back to her.

 

“I’m sorry about that,” he said quietly, “Bash can be a little...well, you know.”

 

Anne laughed and nodded quickly, “I know. He’s very...observant, however.”

 

“Do you—um,” Gilbert paused, “do you want some tea or anything? Mary made some delicious apple tart just this morning.”

 

“Oh, that sounds lovely!” she grinned, “But, I should really be getting home soon.”

 

“Right, right. Of course, I’m-I’m sorry,” Gilbert replied

 

“No, don’t apologize, you’re perfect!” Anne said quickly.

 

Gilbert raised an eyebrow at her words, to which she immediately regretted.

 

“I mean, you’re not _perfect_ —what I meant was that you didn’t do anything wrong and—and I’m just going to go now,” she stumbled toward the door.

 

“Don’t forget your things,” he said as he hurriedly handed them to her.

 

“Thank you,” she said as she put on her scarf and grabbed her book bag.

 

“Do you want me to walk you home?” he asked.

 

“No!” she immediately replied, “thank you. Sorry, I just...I’m fine, really. I’ll see you tomorrow at school?”

 

He nodded, “yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Bye, Gilbert!” she said as she swiftly went out the door.

 

“Bye,” he replied with a wave.

 

She turned around and gave a quick wave as she walked as fast as she could down the path toward Green Gables. Once deep into the forest, Anne leaned against a big oak tree and sighed. She bit her lip to prevent the massive grin threatening to overtake it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love to hear feedback. : )


	6. Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne tries to recover from her intimate conversation with Gilbert, but so many things are still left unsaid.

Anne found herself distracted as she readied for school. Obsessively, she braided, unbraided, and rebraided her auburn tresses with her new turquoise ribbon. She exhaled dramatically and ripped them apart once more as Marilla approached her bedroom doorway.

 

“Is everything alright, Anne? You’ve been messing with that hair of yours for what feels like hours,” Marilla said.

 

“Everything is fine, Marilla. My hair simply just won’t cooperate today, I’m afraid,” she replied with a sigh.

 

“Well, tell it to calm down, or you’ll both be late for school,” Marilla called over her shoulder as she made her way back down the hall.

 

Anne stared at her reflection for a moment, and then hesitantly began to fashion her hair into a sort of French braid. She’d never done this before, but she’d seen women with this style before and envied them ever so much. Satisfied with her new look, Anne released a content sigh and headed downstairs for breakfast.

 

Of course, she could barely eat a thing. Why was she so nervous? It was silly, really. Gilbert was just a person. So what if she found herself falling for him harder with every passing day? Marilla seemed notice her lack of appetite and had to inquire.

 

“Is there something wrong with the food?” she asked.

 

“No, of course not!” Anne dropped her fork, and it clanked unceremoniously against her plate and then against her glass of milk.

 

“Sorry,” she blushed, “it’s just...I’m not very hungry today.”

 

Marilla regarded for a moment before replying, “New hairstyle...no appetite...this wouldn’t have anything to do with a certain raven-haired boy?”

 

“What? Wh-why would you ask that?” Anne looked horrified.

 

The older woman simply smiled and shook her head, “no reason, I’ve just never seen you in such a state. I figured only a boy would throw you into such a tizzy.”

 

“While that’s fair, why do you assume it’s Gilbert?” Anne crossed her arms.

 

“I never said it was Gilbert,” Marilla smiled coyly as she sipped her drink.

 

Anne sat there, mouth agape, and then quickly regained her composure.

 

“Right, well, I better be off. Excuse me. Don’t want to be late, you know! Thank you for breakfast,” she said as she exited the table.

||||||||||||||

The walk to school was remarkably quiet. She was early, after all. Shortening her breakfast and practically running out of the house will do that. However, she welcomed the early morning peace. Ordinarily, she’d run into a fellow classmate on her way to school, bringing her out of whatever fantasy her mind crafted on a given day. That was not the case this morning. She was completely uninterrupted from her thoughts.

 

Unfortunately, this meant she was entirely too preoccupied with her encounter with Gilbert yesterday. Her mind played the scene over and over on an endless loop. She couldn't shake it from her thoughts if she tried. She knew she had to resolve this problem once and for all. She needed to talk to him and get some answers. Was the feeling mutual? Or was it just her wishful, romantic ideal thinking?

 

As Anne reached to hang her coat up, she heard the door shut suddenly behind her. She whipped around swiftly and stumbled backward as none other than the boy himself stood in the entryway.

 

“Gilbert,” she breathed.

 

“Anne,” he said simultaneously, a slight smile on his face, “you’re early.”

 

She stood there stupidly, not daring to move. Maybe it was just her. She couldn’t maintain her cool, but he appeared perfectly normal. Maybe he didn’t actually reciprocate the feelings she so awkwardly revealed to him yesterday. Perhaps that was just in her head – her stupid, crazy, overactive imagination at work again! Panic and fear coursed through her veins in an instant.

 

Gilbert smiled oddly at her as went to hang his coat and things. Silently she watched him as he made his way back over to her. She smiled nervously and hugged her books tight to her chest.

 

“Hi, um, how are you this morning?” he asked as he ruffled up his hair.

 

“Quite well!” she winced at the high-pitched squeak of her own voice. She cleared her throat and tried to lower the tone, “um, how—how are you?”

 

“Oh, I’m fine, thank you. I chopped a ton of firewood last night...which seemed to calm Bash down,” he laughed easily.

 

She nodded enthusiastically, “I can imagine it would!”

 

He smiled and motioned toward the classroom, “after you.”

 

Her cheeks warmed as she passed him closely on the way to her desk. As she set down her things, she heard him do the same across the aisle. Suddenly, she remembered that they were to continue the assignment together from yesterday. She felt her stomach knot at the thought of working and sitting with him yet again. Today, however, it was for a completely different reason.

 

The door opened and closed behind her and she shuddered at the cold influx of air. Her eyes glanced in Gilbert’s direction and met his gaze at the same time. His eyes seemed different today. There was a certain glow about them that she found difficult to look away from. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Moody walked past them, which forced her to break away from his gaze. But then she heard Gilbert clear his throat, and she smiled to herself.

||||||||||||||

“So, are we actually going to discuss the poems as the assignment intended or are you to ignore me again today?” he asked quietly.

 

Anne rolled her eyes, “no, I’ve chosen not to ignore you today, Gilbert.”

 

He laughed in response and she felt her stomach knot ever so pleasantly.

 

“Well, that’s quite the honor; not to be ignored by Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. I thank you,” he replied as he bowed to her.

 

She nodded simply, trying to remain as calm and collected as possible. Miraculously, they finished the assignment with minimal squabbling. Anne had managed to push all thoughts of “romance” and other silly notions with Gilbert aside. So what Gilbert said as they waited for the rest of the class to finish sent her absolutely reeling.

 

“Would it be alright if I walked you home today?” he asked.

 

Anne’s eyes went wide as she turned to ask him a panicked, “what? Why?”

 

“Oh, no real reason. I just thought it would be nice,” he replied. A pinkish tinge spread across his cheeks, and Anne felt her heart drop. He held her gaze for a moment before turning back to the slate in front of him.

 

“Forget I said anything,” he said in a joking, but not really joking tone.

 

Anne watched him for a moment as he rubbed his forehead and adjusted the collar on his sweater. He looked so good in that sweater vest. She glanced around to make sure no one was listening. Fortunately, everyone was too engrossed in their assignment to notice.

 

“It would be nice,” she said quietly.

 

Gilbert instantly turned to her again with his brows raised, “what’s that?”

 

“If—if you would like to walk me home,” she replied.

 

“Oh,” Gilbert said, “right. Well, great. Excellent.”

 

Anne nodded and self-consciously tucked a few loose hairs behind her ear as she looked down.

 

“I’ll meet you at the edge of the clearing after everyone is gone,” she said.

 

“After everyone is gone?” he questioned.

 

“Well, surely you must know how that would look to others,” she threw him a quizzical glance, “you and I... a boy and a girl of a certain age...”

 

Gilbert furrowed his brow in response.

 

She sighed and whispered, “it would look like you’re courting me, Gilbert.”

 

“And so what if I am?” he chuckled.

 

Anne’s cheeks flushed with either embarrassment or rage, one could not tell. She stared daggers at him as she scoffed, “and I thought we were past our childish teasing.”

 

“Why do you think I’m teasing?” his smirk ever growing once again.

 

“Why are you only capable of replying to me in the form of a question?” she seethed through her teeth.

 

Gilbert smiled and whispered back, “because you’re easy to tease.”

 

Anne’s nostrils flared as she glared up at him. It was in that moment that she realized how close they were. She could feel it, the heat radiating off his body yet again. Instantly, she was brought back to the day before—when they were mere centimeters apart. Gilbert’s eyes looked down to her lips for a brief moment as her stomach did involuntarily summersaults.

 

“I—” she started.

 

“Okay, class. Time is up,” Miss Stacey announced, “Please return to your seats and pass your assignments to the middle for me to collect.”

 

Gilbert’s eyes locked with hers until a certain someone cleared their throat from behind them. Anne whipped her head back to see a curious smile on Diana’s face. She turned to face the front once again, and Gilbert returned to his seat without another word.

 

"What was that about?" Diana grinned.

 

Anne sighed and rolled her eyes, "it's a long story."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the ungodly long hiatus I've been on with this one! There is more Shirbert cuteness to come, I promise.


End file.
